When all else fails
by Chire
Summary: Sakura has an abusive father that does nothing but make her life hell. With a new school and new problems she meets new friends while catching the attention of the most sought after boys at her new school. Complicated much?
1. A day in the life of Sakura

-1Yay! I finally got my first story up! Hope you like it! You'll see couple of familiar characters in this chapter.

"..text" -- Normal talking

'.._text_..' -- Thoughts

'..**text**..' -- Inner Sakura

-----

The moon was towering over a large mansion that was in the middle of many more. It had a large yard and a fence surrounding it. The neighborhood always looked so peaceful.

" Bye guys! See you later!" A girl with long pink hair called to her friends, who were waving back while they drove away.

"See ya Sakura!" They yelled back, even though they were almost out of sight by now. Sakura smiled as the black car drove out of sight.

'_I should get out more often…' _ She looked up at the large mansion that she lived in. The smile slowly faded away as a look of anxiousness replaced it as she closed her eyes. '_If only…'_ Sakura reopened her beautiful mint-green eyes, sighed and walked into her home. She quietly shut the door behind her so _he_

wouldn't hear she was back. She walked up the stairs as quiet as possible, turned down the hall that lead to her room, and shut the door behind her.

" Oh no!" Sakura said to herself, " I forgot my book bag down in the kitchen when I got home from school!". She slapped her forehead and with a slightly irritated moan, went back out of her room and made her way to the kitchen.

'_Aha! Gotcha!'_ She picked up the bag. a victorious smile on her face now.

" Where were you? " A mans voice rang out from behind her. It didn't seem very happy either.

" Hehe, just went out with a couple friends to see a movie and go out to eat." Sakura replied, looking innocently at her father.

Sakura flinched as he raised his hand to strike," Lets make sure that doesn't happen aga--"

" Your bed is ready Miss Haru--Oh! I-I'm so sorry am I interrupting something? " A terrified maid had walked in. " I'll be leaving now!" She bowed and left the room in a hurry.

Sakura's father looked down at her. " Bed. Now." Sakura didn't need to be told twice as she ran out of her kitchen to her room. She shut the door behind her and slid her back down it falling to the floor next to her forgotten book bag. '_That was close…if she hadn't walked in when she did I would have been beat…again…'_ She put her head on top of her knees and sat there.

-----

"SAKURA!" Sakura shifted in her bed to see over her pink blanket so she could see who was yelling at her. When she opened her eyes she found excited green eyes similar to her own staring at her. Too close for comfort. Sakura blinked a couple times as her brain slowly processed who the face above hers belonged to.

"MOM!! WHEN DID YOU GET HOME!?" Sakura jump/tackled the brunette as the floor came into the picture to catch their fall.

"Jeeze Sakura! Its good to see you too but I cant breath!" Said Sakura's mom as she hugged her daughter back.

"I haven't seen you in so long so what do you expect!? Mercy?" Sakura joked, as she let go of her mother.

" Hehe not when I come home to see you!" Sakura's mom replied, as she laughed and straightened out her business suit. " How about you get dressed and you and I go out to eat breakfast?" Sakura's green eyes lit up at the question.

"Ok!" Sakura replied.

"Great…oh and take a shower too because you smell pretty bad." Sakura's mom said, while plugging her nose to make Sakura mad.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sakura said, as she watched her mom get up off the floor and walk across the large room to the door.

" Be ready to go in thirty minutes." And with that she smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Sakura got off the floor, still smiling. Her mom was home! Sakura hardly ever got to see her mom because she was always gone on business trips. She had actually just came home from London today, after being gone for a month. She always missed Risa Haruno. Her mom. Sakura looked a little oppressed for a moment as she thought about mostly living with her dad. He beat her. She would never tell anyone. Ever. She knew it would only make things worse by doing so. He was dangerous and she knew it…who knows what he would do if he found out she had told someone. '_ Well I'm not about to find out.'_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. She walked over to her bathroom and took a quick shower. When she got out she picked out the outfit she would wear today, which was a tan shirt with a brown mini-skirt with a black belt, and brown tan and pink striped leggings with brown designer clogs, and pulled her hair back with matching pink clips to keep her long hair out of her face. She then grabbed her pink purse and walked out the door to look for her mom. Sakura was walking to the kitchen when she heard someone walk in behind her.

" You had better watch it." Sakura turned around to find the owner of the voice. Her father.

" Watch what?" Sakura replied coldly. She could see his face turning into an unpleasant scowl. He reached out his arm and before Sakura could move or defend herself she was struck down. She painfully hit the cold, hard stone tile of the kitchen floor as she gasped out in pain. She put a hand over the painful throbbing in her cheek as the pain moved to her whole head causing a nasty headache. Her father walked out of the room and Sakura pulled herself together and got off the floor. Her hand still on the now bruising cheek she looked at the clock.

"Mom will probably be waiting in the car now…" Sakura quietly said to herself. She left the kitchen to go outside to where her mom's car was.

" What too you so long? " Sakura's mom asked, watching as Sakura slid into the seat of the hummer and fastened her seatbelt.

" I forgot my purse in my room and had to go get it." Sakura replied.

" Oh I see. Still as forgetful as always I see! Hey! What happened to your cheek!? " Risa grabbed her daughters jaw to examine the bruise.

" I--uh--I fell in the shower and hit my head on the side of the shampoo rack!" Sakura answered, hastily. Her mom looked at her for a couple seconds.

"I see your still as clumsy as ever as well." She said with a small smile. Sakura made a pouty face and put her hands up to her chest.

" I was never THAT clumsy!" And with a small, "Hmpf!", turned her head to face the direction opposite of her mom.

" What ever! Deny it all ya want….So where do you want to eat at? " Risa asked, driving the shiny red Hummer H2 out of the drive way and down the road, passing many other fabulous mansions.

" Meh…I don't care…Denny's?" Sakura answered.

"Eh sure why not." Risa replied as she swerved by slower cars. Sakura's mom always drives crazy. But you get used to it after so long.

-----

" Yeah well I don't think I'll be able to eat anything for the rest of the week!" Sakura said lazily as she turned up the radio. They were on their way home now.

" Sakura I want to _do_ something! I mean I'm hardly ever home….I don't want to go back…well…_home_ yet. If you get what I mean." Sakura's mom said as she watched the road, swerving left lane to right lane and back to the left lane again.

" Hell mom…all you had to say was you wanted to go shopping." Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

" YOSH!!!" Sakura's mom screamed, doing a U turn to get to turn around to head to the mall, causing people to swerve off the road and into each other to try to avoid hitting the large red hummer. Sakura stuck her head out the window yelling back at the poor bystanders that got in the way of her mother from getting to the nearest mall.

"SORRY!!!" Sakura yelled out, " Mom! What have I told you about driving like a maniac more so than usual!?"

"Sorry, sorry….There it is!" Said Risa, staring excitedly at the large mall…instead of the road. " Oh!!! I think its gotten bigger since last time I seen it! Hell yeah!" She pulled the car into the closest parking space to the door they could find and walked in. It was definitely Sakura favorite mall, and she has seen malls from around the world. She looked to her right to see a store with an outfit that was blue that caught her eye right away.

" OH Mom! Lets go into this store!" Sakura squealed, as her mom looked over and they both ran into the store.

-----

Sakura and her mom had a blast. They hadn't spent so much time together in half a year! It was now past 5:00 pm and they had ate breakfast at about 10:00 am. And after carrying bunch of heavy bags full of clothes you can get pretty hungry,

" Oh…My…God…I don't think I've ever been this hungry before!" Sakura complained, as her and her mom carried their heavy bags.

" I thought you said you weren't gonna be hungry for the rest of the week or whatever you said…Well lets go to the food court because I'm starving too…" Risa said, dragging her heavy bags of clothes and accessories.

"Wait Mom…Lets call someone to take these bags, because my arms are gonna fall off!" Sakura suggested.

"Fine, fine….wimp…."

"Hey watch it or I'll tell Aunt Suzu when you were nine you broke Grandma's teacup and famed her!" Sakura threatened, with a sly smile.

"…."

"I got you good. Admit it."

" …You can be so mean Sakura! I sure as hell didn't raise you like that…" Risa said raising an eyebrow. She got out her phone and dialed a number. " Yes we're at the mall again…Yeah…Lots of bags this time…in front of Bath and Body Works…OK thanks, bye." She turned back to Sakura. Umi is almost here to take our bags to the car." Umi was a maid and one of Sakura's good friends. Umi is 18 and Sakura is 16 and they've been friends for two years since Umi started working as a maid at Sakura's home. Risa and Sakura waited about 5 minutes when…

" I'm here! You two can go on now I got the bags!" Sid Umi, smiling. She has short curly purple hair and purple eyes with a darker skin tone.

" OK ya sure Umi? " Asked Sakura.

" Of course!" She replied.

So Sakura and her mom went to the food court, once again alone. Risa and Sakura agreed on Burger King and ordered two hamburgers with two medium fries and waters. Afterward they sat down at a small two person table and began to eat.

" Hmm…?" Risa looked up with a sly look on her face, " Yo Sakura look at those boys! They're all pretty cute, ne?" She pointed to a small group of teens who were sitting on the other side of the food court at their own respective table. There was five of them. One was a blond and had vibrant blue eyes with three slashes on each cheek. Another had bright red hair and dark rigs around his aqua eyes. The next had spiky black hair with dark onyx eyes. On the right of him there was a boy who looked half asleep with dark hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail, and the last had long coffee brown hair with beautiful cream colored eyes.

Sakura nearly choked on her fries. "W-what!? Mom! Your **way **too old to be looking a teenage boys!"

"Hmpf! I'll have you know I'm plenty young! …Hmm…" Risa took a round container of lip gloss out of her purse., a sly smile playing the features of her face. Sakura knows that look all too well…

"Mom What are you do--" Risa dropped the lip gloss, both her and Sakura watching it roll straight towards the boys table and past until it hit the opposite wall.

"Sakura dear will you please go get my lipstick for me…?" Risa said, batting her eyelashes.

"Why should I!?"

"Because I took that out of **your** purse."

" UGH!!! MOM!" Sakura growled and got out of her chair and walked toward the lip gloss, her mom watching her. She was walking by the table the boys were sitting at when--

CRASH

"WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOUR GOING!!"

"YOU ASSHOLE WATCH OUT!" Sakura was sitting on the ground with French fries all over her and the ground. The boy with dark onyx eyes and spiky hair had turned around to throw his food away right when She was walking by and they ran into each other, though only Sakura fell.

" What did you say?!"

" You heard me chicken head, WATCH OUT."

"Would you both just _shut up_!? You too Sasuke." Sakura looked over to where the voice came from. It was the redhead.

" Excuse me!?" Sakura was standing now with her fists clenched.

" What did you say Gaara!?" Sasuke rounded on the red head.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The blond was yelling in the background.

" Oh God we don't need another fight. You, " The boy with creamy eyes said to Sakura, " Go the hell away already."

SNORT

Everyone looked down at where the boy with the spiky ponytail was sleeping.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO START A FUCKING FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE! How can you blame _me_ when he," Sakura pointed to Sasuke, " ran into me!?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something about that but Sakura put her hand up to stop him. " Im not being so immature as to keep fighting with you." And with that she stomped away, flustered and and blushing.

" What a bitch." Gaara said, taking a drink of his soda.

" What a freak…who the hell has pink hair anyway." Neji stated.

" Haha Sasuke almost got his ass whopped by a girl!" The blond laughed.

" At least we'll never see _her_ again." Sasuke added.

" Wad I miss…" The sleeping boy asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

-----

Sakura stomped back to the table her mom was at.

"Happy now?" She asked.

" Like I knew _that _was going to happen!" Risa defended.

"What ever. Let just go home I'm too tired to shop anymore."

" Understood," And they both got up, walked to the car, and went home.

-----

(**Author's note) **So what do you guys think so far? Its my first story so hopefully it comes out ok. The story is going to be a GaaSaku, SasuSaku, NejiSaku, and ShikaSaku. I wanted to make it interesting so I thought I would do a love rectangle so lets see how that works out…I don't know what pairing is going to win for our Sakura yet…I guess I'll just see how the story goes. Reviews are loved! I would really appreciate any constructive criticism you have just no flames please ok?


	2. dinner and a movie?

(**Author's note**) Ok I'm REALLY sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes in the first chapter. I'm going to make sure that it NEVER gets that bad ever again. Sorry for the late update but I was having some 'problems' hehe...Ok there is going to be a little change in the story as well. My friend has asked me that I make it a NaruSaku as well. So I guess the love rectangle just got worse, surprisingly. O.o;

"..text.." --Normal talking

'.._text.._"--Thoughts

"..**text**.."-- Inner Sakura

-----

The time had finally came that Risa had to leave again. Its been about a week since they had gone shopping together. Sakura watched sadly next to her father as Risa walked over to them both to say good-bye while one of the butlers loaded her bags into the car.

" Come on guys don't look so down!" Sakura's mom said, looking at them both with a small smile. " I'll be back much sooner than the last time I was gone. It's a short one this time…I'll be back in 4 days." Sakura rolled her eyes at this. '_Yeah sure you'll be gone 4 days this time…but about two days after you come back you'll be gone again…'_

"Well, you had better hurry back you got it?" Sakura's father said to her while he gently smiled. '_Why can't we act like this all the time? I mean, like a **real** family.'_

" Yeah if you don't then I _may _not be in a mood to go shopping!" Sakura said also smiling. Her mother's eyes had gone wide with sarcastic shock. " I'm joking mom! I'm always in the mood to shop with you hehe."

"I would hope so! I mean you buy pretty much _everything _when you go."

"Your one to talk!"

"True. Well I had better get going now." Risa hugged Sakura and her father in a big bear hug. " I love you both! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura and her father said at the same time. And with that Risa shut her car door, rolled down the window and waved as the car drove out of the long driveway and onto the road. Sakura and her father didn't move until the car was completely gone. Sakura sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hey Sakura are you in the mood for pizza?" Sakura looked up to see her father smiling at her. He could be ok at times when he wasn't mad. But when he was he is a totally different person.

"Sounds good!" Sakura replied, starting to walk off to her room. She was walking through the living room when Umi ran past her only to trip over the rug. Sakura giggled when she heard the loud thud from Umi's fall.

"OUCH!" Umi yelled, while she rubbed her now sore face. "Great! Just great! I'm late and now I have a giant bruise on my friggin nose!" Sakura couldn't hold in her giggles.

"What are you late for?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I've been talking to this guy on the internet who lives in the same town as us. We've been talking for a while and we finally decided to meet in person tonight at a restaurant! I'm so excited! He sounds…perfect!" Umi said, dreamily with hearts appearing in her eyes.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but half the people you talk to on the internet that say that they're the same age as you are really are not." Sakura said, raising a delicate eyebrow.

" Yeah…well…true but I know he _is _my age. You know Sakura you should try it! There's some really interesting people on there you know. I have the website wrote on a sticky note that's on your computer because I thought you might be interested…well I better get going! See ya!" And with that Umi ran out of the room. '_There's no way I would try something so stupid. '_

---Three hours later---

"Oh my God I'm so bored!" Sakura yelled to herself. She looked over at her computer and sure enough the yellow sticky note was there. "Ugh I guess I could _try_ it…" She walked over to the computer and opened the website Umi gave her. Looking over the site she made her screen name ' prettyNpink' and entered a chat room from her local area. If she was going to go into a chat room she would at least like the people to be close that way she doesn't feel too long distance. Then someone else entered the chat room.

_**Ramen4life--Hello!?**_

_**PrettyNpink--Hi..**_

_**Ramen4life-- Hey!!!! What's up? **_

"Well aren't you just a little ball of energy.." Sakura said, while rolling her eyes.

-----

Sakura looked at the clock on her computer. "Jeeze! I've been talking to this guy for 4 hours straight! He's actually pretty interesting though, and he does seem nice enough as well…I can see why Umi was so excited when she was going to meet the person she was talking to…I actually wouldn't mind meeting this guy!" It was about 5:00pm by this time and she was starting to get hungry for dinner. "I guess I'll just have to tell this guy I want to eat and I'll talk to him later or something…"

-----

"HOW THE HELL DO I GET MYSELF INTO THESE PARDICTMENTS!?" Sakura yelled as she went through all her things as she tried to find her hair brush. Somehow the guy she had met on the computer had convinced her to go to out to eat and to the movies tonight when she mentioned she was hungry. '_How the hell did he do that!? I mean I didn't even want to go out or anything but he somehow got me to say yes! GREAT." _After getting ready she ran out of her room with her purse. She was old enough to drive and had her own license but her dad had to be in the right mood for her to go out all alone. She ran through the house looking for him until she finally found him in the largest living room watching TV. He seemed like he was still in a good mood.

"Hey Dad can I go out to the movies with my friends tonight?" Sakura asked him cautiously.

He looked over to her and said, " I suppose. But call that maid, ah what's her name…oh yes, Umi, to tell her to take you because its going to be dark by the time you get back and I don't want you driving alone at night." Sakura looked really happy. Umi had literally just got back 20 minutes ago from her 'date' and had started to clean the kitchen.

After going back over to where the kitchen was, Sakura found her. "Umi! How did your…er.. 'date' go?" She asked.

"It was pretty cool. He wasn't as good looking as I hoped but we still had fun. " Umi replied, leaning on the counter.

"Do you think you could do some driving for me today?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. Where are you going?" Umi asked her.

"Ok don't laugh! I tried your stupid website and met this guy and he kinda convinced me to go out to eat and to the movies with him…" Sakura said, a blush of embarrassment creeping up on her cheeks.

"You mean you JUST met him and your meeting!? Ok I don't know about that…well then again if I see him myself I'll let you go. What does he look like?" Umi asked suspiciously.

"He said his name is 'Naruto' and he has short spiky blond hair and blue eyes."

"Well Ok then. When do we have to leave?"

Sakura looked at the clock that was over the oven, her eyes widening. "Oh shit! We're gonna be late!!" And with that both girls ran out of the kitchen and outside where the Hummer was parked.

"Oh hell yeah, I get to drive the Hummer!" Umi screamed. Sakura laughed as they drove down the road. After about 20 minutes the movie theater came into sight and both girls were looking around for the boy

as Umi parked. They walked up to the building.

"He said we should meet he--" Sakura was cut off by a voice from behind her and Umi.

"Is your name Sakura?" Sakura and Umi turned around to look at the voice's owner.

"YOU! YOU WERE ONE OF THOSE GUYS AT THE MALL!" Sakura yelled as she pointed a finger at him.

"Heh, I thought the pink hair looked familiar. You were that girl that almost kicked Sasuke-teme's ass! " Naruto said, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"Oh so you guys know each other?" Umi spoke up.

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Something like that."

"Well I guess that means I approve," Umi said while looking over the cute blond boy. "Call me when you want picked up, Sakura" Umi looked at her and winked and then walked away. Sakura tried to follow her.

"U-Umi! I don't want to do this any--"

"Come on you can at least try to stay here with me for a _little_ while." Naruto cut her off. Sakura looked at him for a second. '_I guess I should. I mean we did come all the way out here and he sounded nice on the computer…'_

" Ok fine, I'll stay." She sighed.

"That's great! Well lets go get our tickets." Naruto said, while flashing a grin at her. '_Ok this guy smiles WAY too much.'_

"**Aww you know his smiles only make him that much more sexy." **Inner Sakura said, making Sakura blush prettily. Naruto looked down at her. '_I guess I didn't get a good look at her at the mall, because she's beautiful…and that blush is too adorable.' _

" I demand we see a funny movie." Sakura said suddenly.

"And who made you the boss?" Naruto asked.

"It was decided the very second I was born."

"Oh God you sounded just like Neji for a second…" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"Who?" Sakura asked him.

" Oh just a friend of mind." Naruto replied, as they got their tickets and walked to the room the movie that they were going to watch was in. Of course Naruto had let Sakura win and pick the movie, and he had to admit it was really funny. They had fun laughing together and throwing popcorn at the unfortunate people a few rows down from them. When it was over it was just getting dark outside.

"I loved the part where the cat almost caught on fire while the guy was taking a shower!" Sakura said, still laughing. Her and Naruto were just walking out of the theater.

"Yeah that was the best! So Sakura-chan are you hungry?" Sakura blushed at the suffix he used but shook it off fast enough so Naruto didn't notice.

"Wow I totally forgot how hungry I was! I'm glad you reminded me." Sakura said. How could she forget that? It was because she was hungry that she went out in the first place!

"Well let me take you to this great restaurant that has the best ramen!" Naruto said.

"Well I don't know its getting late--"

"My treat! Come on its only 8:30 so you have plenty of time!" He said.

"Well…fine." She said, giving in. "Lets go then!" She added flashing a big smile.

"Great! Come on I parked over here." Naruto said, leading her over to where his car was. It was a shiny new sports car. '_Ok so he has money at least, I'll give him that much._' And so they both drove out of the movie theater parking lot and went to the restaurant Naruto was talking about. It was nice enough, but pretty much all they served was ramen, not that Sakura minded because anything sounded good. Sure enough she had a good time, and finally it was time for her to be going home. It was getting late and Sakura didn't want her father to get mad at her for being gone so long, but it was most likely unavoidable at this point anyways. Naruto volunteered to drive her home instead of calling Umi, and Sakura agreed.

"Damn! Some of these mansions are huge!" Naruto said looking around her neighborhood.

"Your saying this while your 16 and already driving a sports car?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but It's just that I've never met a girl who has money and still acts the way you do…if you know what I mean." He replied lamely.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and put on a pout face. " I'll take that as a compliment!"

"You should. It wasn't a bad thing." Naruto replied, smiling at her.

"Oh, that's my house over there." She said while pointing to one of the bigger mansions. Naruto pulled up to the front by the front door and stopped for her to get out.

" Bye Naruto! I really had a great time, especially for just meeting you and all!" Sakura said to him as she opened her door and got out.

"Yeah me too! We'll have to talk again sometime." Naruto said to her.

"Yup! Bye!" And with that she shut her front door behind her as she waved good-bye to him. Naruto stared at the door for a couple seconds before grinning to himself.

"Yeah I'll make sure I see you again!" He said to himself pulling out of the driveway. That girl was definitely something else. And Naruto really liked it.

-----

Sakura walked up to her room to go put her purse up and to go to bed. She tried to be as quiet as she possibly could, tip-toeing up the stairs and down the hallways.

"Where have you been!?" A hushed voice came from behind her.

"Umi! Sorry I didn't call you to pick me up but Naruto offered to take me home after we ate." Sakura replied quietly.

"Yeah well you'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow--but right now you have to go to bed, and fast! Your Dad is coming up right now from the basement to make sure you--" But Umi didn't have to say anymore because that's all Sakura needed to hear. Sakura ran as quietly as she could to her room, shutting the door behind her and jumping under the covers of her large bed.

"Jeeze…she acts like he's going to kill her." Umi said to herself as she walked to her own room on the opposite side of the house, Umi also lived there in the mansion as a full time maid.

Sakura pretended to be asleep as she heard heavy, uneven foot-steps make their way over to her room. '_Oh God…he's drunk…not good…'_ But then she heard her door open and she listened as he made his way over to her bed to make sure she was asleep. He stopped next to her head, obviously looking at her. Sakura prayed that he couldn't hear her heart beating, because she was sure he had when he suddenly moved. After a few seconds she hear the door close behind him as he left, assuming that she really was sleeping, and that she had been for a while now. She let out a large breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

"Thank God" Sakura said to herself as she rolled over and really did drift off to sleep.

-----

(**Author's note**) Ok I tried to make the chapter a little longer than the first so hopefully you noticed. Naruto made his grand appearance in this chapter! Well I think the others will too in the next, but you'll find out later I suppose. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Well don't forget to leave me a review! J


	3. Scope

**(AN)--**Sorry I havent updated in such a long time! Its just with the new school year (Even though its not all too new NOW lol) here finally I've been kinda short on time….and lazy. My apologies! I'm too lazy for my own good. D:

-----

This is about 1 or 2 weeks after the last chapter.

-----

Sakura opened her eyes only to be blinded by rays of sunlight that poured out of her open window. She reluctantly sat up straight and looked around her room as a certain thought just entered her mind. It was Saturday! She jumped out of bed , took off her pajamas and put on some clothes and sandles. She put up her long hair in a ponytail as she walked out of her room to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Humming happily to herself she opened the drawer that contained her favorite cereal, pulled it out and into the bowl of milk she had already gotten out.

" Hey look who's finally up."

"Well Umi, seeing how its Saturday and all I suppose I can sleep in as late as I want." Sakura replied. Umi was smiling her usual goofy smile as she took the discarded cereal box and prepared to make herself breakfast. " Hey I thought you said I got up late!" Sakura said, curiously watching Umi pour the milk into her own bowl. If it was so late why hadn't she already eaten?

"Yeah well that doesn't mean I didn't either!" Umi laughed

"Ha…and here I really thought I got up late." Sakura said rolling her eyes, as she began to eat her cereal. She looked outside the back door from where she sat at the table, admiring how nice it was outside today. A small bird flew by the glass door.

"Nice day, huh?" Umi said, looking away from the glass door.

"Yeah it--"

THUMP! Sakura and Umi looked back over to the door. There was a bird laying on the ground. What an uncoordinated bird…

"I think that this is a sign." Umi said, looking at Sakura.

"How could _that _be a sign?"

"It's a sign that you need to go out and _do _something today."

"What the fu--"

"You hear that!?"

"Hear what--"

" Hush!" Umi put her hand over Sakura's mouth with a suddenly scared look on her face. "Wait here!" And with that ran out of the kitchen leaving a very confused and harassed looking Sakura standing by herself.

'_I knew I shouldn't have showed her to my secret stash of candy'_Sakura thought with a slightly irritated look on her face.

"_Sakura!"_ Sakura screamed and turned around.

" Umi! How the hell did you--" Umi shoved a back purse in Sakura's hands. " Hey my purse! What--" but she was rudely interrupted yet again by Umi shoving her over to the back door. "UMI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DO--"

SLAM.

Sakura turned around to see the face of Umi on the other side of the glass door. " HEY! WHAT THE HELL UMI!?" Sakura said as she tried to open the newly locked door.

" Eh, you need to get out of the house more. Your dressed and you have your purse. Enjoy." And with that she closed the blinds behind the glass door leaving Sakura to glare angrily at the innocent blinds.

"Damn you Umi…" She walked away from the door and over to the backyard gate while passing a red headed new maid Sakura couldn't really say that she recognized. The maid gave her a peculiar look as she caught a few words the pink haired girl were mumbling about. And she was pretty sure they were "…fucking…", "..just wait until..", and "I swear I 'm buying a chainsaw…".

Sakura could have sworn she heard someone gasp but when she turned around all she seen was the red headed maid running away like she seen a psychotic person. She looked to her left and right. _I don't see anyone here…geeze whats her problem…?_

Sakura walked to the driveway and to her own car, which was a silver Jaguar. " Well my day just completely opened up…well…now what." She sighed and drove the car down the driveway. " Well I could go to that game store in town…I heard they're releasing some cool new games today…" Sakura loved videogames. In the malls arcade half the games have Sakura's name in the top scores. Well what else was there to do? Paint the grass and watch it grow? Not that she hadn't tried that yet, its just her ADHD started to kick in within the first 5 minutes, then she was off trying to shoot butterflies with a paintball gun. Yes, Haruno Sakura was a very fun person to be around. That is of course if psychotic and fun have the same meaning. But then again when haven't they?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Geeze how the hell is it dark already?" Sakura had just gotten back in her car and was on her way home. "Time flies when your having fun I guess…" After about 10 minutes she pulled into her driveway. "Oh and I still have to hunt down Umi and kill her for locking me out of my own damn house." She opened the front door and headed up to her room. Umi was sometimes upstairs using her computer so Sakura would go there first. _Where are her usual hiding places…? _

Running up the steps Sakura went to turn a corner and ran into something and fell backwards on her bottom. "Ouch!" She looked up to see her father very mad looking.

"Watch where your going girl."

"Dad I didn't--" A foot had collided into her side sending her flying backwards until she rolled into the main staircase. Sakura rolled painfully down the steps with loud thumps each time her body made contact with the uneven floor. On instinct she reached out a hand and grabbed onto the side of the wooden railing.

"Watch next time." Sakura didn't even look up at him. She could hear footsteps as her father walked the opposite direction she had been coming from. Breathing heavily from shock she lifted herself off the floor and walked up the stairs to continue to her room. Sakura opened her door, looked up and saw Umi sitting at her computer stand looking at her with worry.

"Hey Sakura whats wrong?" Sakura shifted her weight under Umi's gaze.

"Nothing!" She gave a bright smile toward the plum-haired girl." Don't get me wrong though…I'm going to kill you for locking me out today!"

"Uh yeeeeah about that…"

"Five…"

"Is this really necessary?" Umi laughed nervously.

"Four…"

"Oh snap!" Umi ran faster than Sakura had ever seen her run before. She listened to her run down the hall Sakura herself had just came from._I'll give her a head start this time. Sounds like she's going down to the kitchen._

"Three…" Sakura couldn't hear Umi's footsteps anymore. "two…one." Sakura looked both ways down the hall. " Lets see now… where oh where could she have gone." Sakura ran to the way she had came earlier which lead away from the dead end hallways. She felt something wet drop on her arm. Looking down she stared closely for a second trying to figure out what the red liquid was. _Blood._ Sakura reached up to touch her forehead where she felt a small gash that she hadn't noticed before. Taking a moment to think she looked at her arms and her legs that had bruises up and down them. Some were new enough to be from when she had been pushed down the stairs…others where healing and where only barley noticeable.

"I…I've got to stop this…" Without realizing it a tear silently rolled down her cheek and onto the floor. She sighed. It couldn't go on like this forever could it? Hiding the marks wouldn't work forever would it? Someone was bound to figure out what was going on; it was only a matter of time…

A loud bang echoed causing Sakura's head to jerk up. " W-What the heck was that!?" She looked around her trying to figure out which direction the sound had come from. "It sounded like it came from…the kitchen!" She sprinted down the hall and down the steps as fast as she could. Horrible pictures swam through her head on what the loud noise had been…_What if it was…no…No that's impossible! How could I even think such a thing!? I mean he didn't look very happy but…_ Sakura continued to run. She ran past all the dark, shadowy halls and rooms that only added to how insanely large her house was._ Don't think like that…_

She shook those ideas out of her head as she stopped abruptly on the slippery kitchen tile. There weren't any lights on and the only reason she could see at all was because of the moonlight streaming through the screened windows and door. Not that it helped too much. Cautiously stepping forward Sakura looked around the empty kitchen for anything that could have caused such a loud bang. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she tried to listen for any sounds other than her own heavy breathing. Sakura went to take another step forward with intentions of turning on the light so she could see properly (and it wouldn't be so scary, even though she refused to admit to herself that she was scared) when her bare foot stepped in something wet. Wet and warm.

_Oh my god…_ If her heart was beating fast before, it was a miracle in itself that it hadn't jumped out of her chest now. Her eyes were wide and stared horrified at the spot she was looking at when she felt the wet substance under her bare foot. She couldn't bring herself to look down, afraid of what she might see if she did…

"Sakura what _are _you doing?" The lights turned on. Sakura spun her head around so fast she almost got whiplash.

"Umi! You ok!" Sakura ran over to Umi and tackled her to the ground on the spot.

"Sakura--what the--why wouldn't I be..?" Both Sakura and Umi looked up at the kitchen. It was a mess. If possible worse. There were cereal all over the counters and still pouring from the boxes they came from, The coffee maker was laying shattered in over five different places on the floor by the table, There was a linked chain of paper towels all over the room even hanging from the ceiling fan. To put it short it looked like something exploded.

"But then what did I step in on the floor…" Sakura looked down at a puddle of milk that was on the floor and the new footprints that led from there to where she and Umi where picking themselves off of the floor. A small blush of embarrassment spread across her face. Under the table the glass of milk she had drank at breakfast that morning was now shattered.

"What in the world happened in here!?" Umi screamed. "And more importantly WHO is going to clean all this up!?"

Sakura sweat dropped. Just then something flew behind Umi in the shadows. "UMI LOOK OUT!"

"What!?"

"Theres something over there!"

"WHAT!?" Umi jumped up and was now hugging Sakura's arm.

" Look! There it is again!" A blur of brown flew past the girls heads. (You could practically _hear_ the Jaws music)

"Oh my god what is it!?" It went quiet…

"…"

"…"

"Is it…is it gone..?" A ball of fuzz shot out from the shadows behind the microwave, going the speed of light--

"HOLY--" The small ball collided with Sakura's face so hard it knocked her backwards.

"Whoa…." Umi looked down at the pink headed girl who seemed to still be in shock from the impact. Umi looked around the destroyed kitchen and found a rolling pin. She cautiously walked over to where Sakura laid and slowly, oh so slowly moved the pin closer and closer to her face to poke the ball of fuzz that had yet to move.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY FACE--" Sakura shot up…straight into the rolling pin. "OUCH!"

"Oh my gosh I didn't mean--hey where did it go?!" Umi looked over Sakura's face, that no longer had any trace that a brown killer tennis ball had ever been there.

"I don't know!" Sakura tuned her head.

"ITS ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Wha--GET IT OFF!" Sakura jumped up off the floor and ran around the kitchen as though she was being burnt by invisible fire. Her hand darted to the brown ball, capturing it in her hand. "Got it!"

"What_is _it?" Umi asked looking into Sakura's palm to get a better look.

"It's a…a…squirrel?" And sure enough the 'vicious' little ball of fuzz untangled its little legs and bushy tail to reveal itself as a cute little harmless squirrel. Well…not so harmless to where it couldn't destroy a whole kitchen.

"Awww!!!" Unison squeals echoed the halls.

"Its so cute!"

"We're_so _keeping it!"

"What should its name be?"

"Look how little it is!"

"I always wanted a pet squirrel…"

"You also wanted a pet dinosaur…"

"Yeah well look where it got me! I am now the proud owner of a squirrel, so HA!"

"Oh shut it.."

The little squirrel just sat back in Sakura's hand and watched the two girls swoon over him.

"His name shall be…Scope." Sakura said in a topic-is-not-up-for-discussion tone.

"…Scope…? Eh I could think of better…"

"Hey who's face did he land on?!"

"…Yours…?"

"Exactly."

"Dude what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh geeze its already midnight! Wow I'm pooped I think me and Scope are gonna hit the hay! Oh by the way Umi the 409 is under the sink!"

"I know where the cleaning stuff is--"

"Good night!" Sakura's voice echoed from the room connected to the kitchen.

"…WAIT! I DON'T WANNA CLEAN ALL THIS UP!"

"Umi that's what we pay you for."

"Oh yeah…" Umi huffed. "…I _hate _cleaning…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I wonder how such a little thing could cause so much…destruction! I mean the whole kitchen was a wreck!…I think we'll get along just fine!" Sakura giggled, the little animal sitting on her bed. It simply crooked its head to the side and continued to watch her. "You seem pretty tame if you ask me…you must be a smart little guy aren't you?"

Heavy footsteps could be heard down the hall getting closer to Sakura's room. " Oh crap! My dad will never let me have you! Hide!" And the little squirrel jumped up and slid under the covers of her bed._What the…could he understand me--_

"Sakura."

"Yes?" Sakura looked up from where she sat on her bed to where her father stood just inside the doorway.

"I'm fucking tired of all your damn friends calling you at every hour of the fucking day!"

"Well don't pick up my phone." Sakura said icily.

"Watch your mouth!" He threw her neon blue phone at her, narrowly missing her head. It shattered her bedside lamp to pieces that fell all over the floor and the side of the bed.

"Well If you don't like it don't pick up my phone!"

"They call the damn house phone too! And I'm tired of it! I've told you before to not have them call here."

"No you haven't." Sakura glared across the room at the man that made her life hell.

"That's it. Your not going to that damn school anymore."

"WHAT!? You cant do that!"

"I've already done it. You start Konoha High Monday morning."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Haha cliffy! I'm so evil. :)

Hey I don't think it's THAT bad though so just bear with me! I tried to make the chapter longer than the previous two so I hope I managed that this time. I'm sorry for such a long wait but I hope your satisfied a little now! Sorry if you thought I may have rushed the story a little, but this is just how I write I suppose…

Please review it means a lot to me!

**Awesome people of doom that reviewed and totally inspired me to write this chapter:**

Sevvy101--Your freaking awesome and you have no idea (well you probably do) how much your reviews mean to me! Your just like this big exploding ball of encouragement! (gives truck full of cookies)

-ShadowBabe- -- Thanks for the advise! I already have it all planned out in my head, but I did think about your ideas. I appreciate your support:D (Hands giaaaant cookie)

Xxhikari-no-tenshixX --I'm so happy you like the story! And whats a good story without a love octagon!? xD


	4. Unexpected meetings

-1**(A/N):**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Finally Sakura goes to Konoha High. Woot! I think the story really starts to pick up in this chapter.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hahaha! Victory!" Sakura yelled triumphantly to herself. She was alone in her room. She was NOT going to be late today! Mind boggling almost, seeing as there are very few times she actually isn't late. She couldn't help it though, fate just didn't seem to like the idea of her being on time. She looked at her alarm clock which was next to her bed. It said 7:00 am. And school didn't start until 8:00. "Haruno Sakura wins again!" She said victoriously. She was already dressed in a black short sleeve button up shirt with a red tie, a red plaid mini skirt, black knee high socks with red converse, and a long red bow tied in her hair behind the bangs. Konoha didn't have uniforms like her old school did.

"What the hell, might as well start off with a _bang_." She said looking in the mirror. Then her smirk twisted into an evil smile. "Konoha high beware."

She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat a small breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen doorway she felt something land onto her shoulder. She continued walking to the counter to grab a cookie out of a small jar.

"Ah Scope. Come to see me off to my 'first' day of school?" She asked the squirrel. It merely looked up at her, with those cute little eyes. "Awww your so adorable!" Sakura squealed. She lifted her hand to pet him but before she could reach up to him he disappeared. "What the- -Scope where did you--HEY MY COOKIE!" When the hell did he take her cookie!?

"Little bastard…" Sakura mumbled. Still mumbling about little squirrel demons and their evil thieving ways, she grabbed another cookie and walked out to her car to leave for school. Right after her father had said she was now going to Konoha High he walked away leaving no room for arguments. _That sadistic bastard needs to go die or something. I mean he obviously has nothing left to live for except make my life hell so what's the point of him…_

She sighed as the car started. She had never been to a new school before and didn't exactly want to start now. Nor had she ever made a whole lot of friends outside of school. Its not that she didn't know how to, if anything she was a real people person, its just the thought of being alone. Being the person that knows absolutely no one around themselves. It would be a lie if Sakura said she wasn't nervous about going to a new school, because she was. Badly. Her old school was just a small private one. She didn't know what to expect from Konoha.

"Just keep a level head and try not to make any enemies." She said softly to herself. " All I have to do is talk to and get to know people…how hard could it be…?" She stopped herself.

She had just pulled up to a _very_ large building. There were teens everywhere walking from one place to another and chatting away with friends around the school. There were just about the same amount of people around the building as there was in the mall. And THAT was a lot. Sakura gulped. This was Konoha High.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura parked her car in the parking lot. Forcing herself out of the car, she grabbed her bag and walked confidently to the school while keeping her chin up. Every now and again people would stop talking and look solely on her. It was rather nerve racking._ What the hell are they looking at!? They act like I'm glowing green or something…_She didn't even bother looking back at the people staring at her. She had to find the office to get her locker and new schedule. Walking through the front doors she listened as people whispered as she walked by. God didn't they have something better to do? She stopped walking and looked around. There was no office in sight, not even a sign. One would think that such a large building would have a sign to point out where the office was. Seriously if she kept walking without knowing where she was she would get lost. And Sakura was NOT good with directions. She silently groaned.

"Are you lost?" Sakura turned around to see a really good looking blond man smiling at her.

"Yeah I am actually. I'm looking for the office." She said never looking away from him. He had such beautiful blue eyes.

"Well let me help you out, yeah! My names Deidara…and you are?"

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you Deidara!" She smiled widely at him.

"The pleasure is all my mine, yeah." He sat his hand on her shoulder leading her through the large hallway. " Your new I'm guessing? Be careful not to get lost around here. It's a pretty big place, yeah."

"I've noticed. And the sad part is that I nearly thought I was lost after just stepping through the door." She chuckled.

"Like I said, its pretty big. So Sakura what grade are you in?" He asked looking at her while they walked side by side.

"I'm in the 11th grade this year. And yourself?" Was it just her or was Deidara really easy to talk to? She went with the latter.

"I'm a senior, but I've been held back before, yeah. Here we are!" He pronounced. "Well Sakura I guess I'll see you later. I've got to go, but if anyone gives you trouble you come find me and I'll kick their ass, yeah!" '_And I'm fairly certain they will…especially the boys, yeah…'_He looked at her pretty face and the way she was dressed._ 'I wouldn't be surprised if you made a few boys have nosebleeds on your first day, yeah.'_ He thought to himself, smiling inwardly.

She giggled. "Thank you for your help Deidara."

"Anytime, yeah! See you around!" And with that he walked off leaving Sakura alone. She watched as he walked away.

"Wow he seemed really nice. Maybe it wont be as bad as I thought here." She said quietly to herself. She walked into the office and went up to one of the secretaries. "Excuse me but I'm new here."

"Ah, alright. Go on into the principals office so she can tell you the rules of our school and give you your schedule." Then the woman pointed to the shut door in the back of the office.

"Okay thanks." Sakura walked over to the door and opened it, stepping inside.

"Please take a seat." A woman was sitting behind a large desk in the middle of the room. Sakura did as she was told and sat in the chair in front of the principal's desk. The woman had blond hair and bright brown eyes similar to Sakura's. She also had a huge bust. Wow.

"Hello Sakura, and yes I know your Sakura, welcome to Konoha High. I'm the principal, Tsunade. I'm not gonna give you some big fancy speech on what you shouldn't do. You seem smart enough. Here's your schedule and locker number and combination. You have 15 minutes before the bell rings so you can go find your locker then get to your first class which is,"

"English with Kakashi-sensei" Sakura continued, looking at her new schedule.

"Down the hall to your left, up the stairs to the 2nd floor, and its room 345. Your locker should be close to your homeroom. You may go now."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura got up, grabbed her bag and went of to her homeroom as instructed. Her shoes made slight squeaking sounds as she walked on the shiny, polished floor. There was a good amount of people in the halls, all of which were talking to one another or walking to wherever they needed to be. Sakura went up the stairs and looked for room 345. When she finally found it, not to far away down the hall from the steps, she sighed in relief that she was able to find the right room. Now all she had to do was find her locker…

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sasuke-teme, I'm telling you that an alliteration is a sentence with all nouns!"

"Naruto you're the biggest idiot I've ever seen in my life." Neji said looking back from his seat across from Naruto's.

"What!? I'm trying to study for that stupid test Kakashi said we would have today!" Naruto threw his papers in the air out of frustration. "I give up!"

"Dobe, you never had a chance of getting a good grade." Sasuke looked at the angered blond.

"Nobody asked for your input Teme." Naruto glared at the dark haired boy. "So can it."

Shikamaru looked up from his seat beside Neji. "Naruto your just going to start another--"

"I can say whatever I want."

"Why do you always have to get on my nerves so bad!?"

"Its kind of my job."

Shikamaru sighed. They were at it again. "I'm getting tired of them fighting every single time they're in the same room together."

"Well its not about to change any time soon, and you know it." Gaara sighed.

"Where the hell is Kakashi, the bell rang five minutes ago!" Naruto groaned.

Neji reached back flicked Naruto's forehead. " Since when do you care?"

"Well for your information," Naruto started, with Sasuke behind him mouthing everything he said, making fun of him. "I just want to get this damn test over with! And also-- hey what are you smirking at!?" Naruto turned around only to see Sasuke staring off into space. "Okay…" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Alright class get in your seats already." A voiced called out from the doorway. Kakashi walked in the classroom, orange book in hand, not even bothering to look up at the class until he reached his favorite place to lean on his desk. "Quiet down now."

"Kakashi-sensei put your stupid perverted book away!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, please sit back down." Naruto obeyed the teacher and sat back down into his seat, grumbling. "Okay class, I have an announcement to make--"

"There's not going to be a test today!?" Naruto budded in, now excited.

"Test…? What test?" Kakashi looked back at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait there's no test?"

"No…?"

Naruto jumped out of his seat and pointed at the group of boys that he was sitting by. "YOU LIARS!"

"Naruto would you please sit down already?" Kakashi asked now getting irritated.

"Then what was the announcement?" Naruto was now confused. What else was new.

"Yes, as I was _saying_, we have a new student here today. Class meet Haruno Sakura." And with that a beautiful young girl with long pink hair walked into the room. As she walked to the front of the class, people were whistling at her and whispering to one another about the hot new girl. Sasuke and Gaara watched the girl stride to the front with interest. In the row in front of him Neji's mouth dropped slightly as Shikamaru simply raised his eyebrows. All the boys were thinking along the same line--_ Drop dead gorgeous_ . It seemed this school had never seen anything like _her _before."Please tell us about yourself Sakura."

"Okay. Well My name is Sakura and--"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto jumped up out of his seat and waved to the surprised girl.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at the blond. _What the hell are the chances of meeting him here?_

"Ah so you know someone here?" Kakashi said, more to himself than Sakura. "Ok then Sakura you can go take a seat beside Naruto."

"Okay." Sakura said, walking over to where Naruto sat, then taking a seat next to him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who had just tackled the pinkette into a hug. _How the hell does Naruto know her!? _Stopping himself from looking at the pink haired girl to the point it would be considered 'ogling'. He turned his head finding it extremely hard to look away from her. Little did Sasuke know he wasn't the only one having trouble looking away from the new girl…

"Okay class settle down. Now lets start today's lesson." Kakashi said, walking around his desk sitting down and starting to read his book once again.

After waiting patiently for a couple seconds, Sakura spoke up. "Uh, isn't he going to actually teach us anything?"

"Nah we never do anything. And when we do its not a lot" Naruto replied.

"Why not?"

"Because Kakashi is too interested in that damn book to actually _teach_ us anything." The boy that sat in front of her with long brown hair and silver eyes answered. "I'm Neji by the way."

"Okay then, nice to meet cha Neji!" Sakura grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura." Neji smiled at her, making her cheeks slightly pink.

"Oh! Sakura-chan I want you to meet my friends!" Naruto said excitedly. "Okay lets see…This is Neji, as you already know now," Naruto pointed a Neji. "And this is Shikamaru," He then pointed to the boy with the spiky ponytail in front of himself, who looked like for some reason was trying to look at anything but Sakura. "Next we have Sasuke-teme. He's a jerk, so we would all understand if you don't want to talk to him or anyth--" Sasuke whacked Naruto over the head with his fist.

"Dobe…Nice to meet you Sakura." Sasuke reached comfortably over Naruto's desk to shake Sakura's hand, the corners of his mouth slightly raised.

"Go away Teme!" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his sore head. "Oh and last there's Gaara," Naruto made a gesture to the redhead in front of Sasuke. Gaara simply nodded at her, never looking away from her bright green eyes.

"Pleasure." The redhead smirked at her. Her blush returned and she quickly looked away from him.

"Hey we're back." Sakura turned around. There were two boys standing behind her desk.

"Who's Pinky over here?" A brunette boy with red triangles on his cheeks asked.

"Sakura, this is Kiba and that's Sai." Neji pointed out to her.

"Sai and Kiba…Got it." Sakura nodded.

"You must be new." Kiba Said sitting next to her, while Sai sat next to Neji. "We don't get new students very often here."

"I see." Sakura said

"So whats your schedule Ugly?" Sai asked her sounding bored. Wrong thing to say.

Naruto and the rest of the boys around her snapped their attention to Sai and Sakura.

"…Excuse me…?" Sakura asked in a low voice, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"I said, what's your schedule Ugly."

Sakura took in a deep breath getting ready to scream at Sai when Naruto jumped in.

"Don't be offended Sakura-chan, Sai is just like that! He doesn't mean anything by it!" Sakura looked back at Sai who shrugged his shoulders. The bell rang and everyone began to get their things and walk out of the classroom.

"See you later Sakura-chan! Maybe we'll have another class together later!"

"Yeah you never know!" She pulled out her schedule wile she walked to the door. "Next I have…History with Asuma-sensei…" She read to herself.

"You do?" She looked over her shoulder to see Sai and Kiba, who then walked on either side of her. " Sai and I do too so you can just go with us!" Kiba suggested.

"Yeah seeing as you don't know the way there anyway, do you Ugly?" Sai said smiling at her. "Lets walk together then."

"Yeah ok!" She cheered smiling brightly. _Hmm…maybe this whole friend thing isn't as complicated as I thought it would be! _ "Hey guys do you think you can take me to a restroom on our way to class?" Its not that she actually had to go or anything she just wanted to go check her make-up. If Kiba and Sai knew _why _she wanted to use the bathroom they would probably think along the lines of 'Typical girl' then roll their eyes. Which is why she didn't want to tell them that's the only reason she needed to use restroom. Well she WAS a girl right!? Sakura smiled.

"Yeah sure there's one over there." Sai replied. "We'll wait here for you."

"Noooo you'll wait for me _in _the bathroom." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Yeah Sai could, seeing as he acts so much like a girl." Kiba chuckled. Sai glared at him while Sakura went off into the bathroom giggling.

After a few seconds Sai spoke. "Kiba you do realize its obvious that Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru--" he counted them all off on his fingers.

"--All look like they ."

"And you do realize we'll have to--"

"Keep them from doing anything to her."

"Would you stop that! Dickless…" Sai huffed, crossing his arms in aggravation.

"Yeah real mature Sai. I bet you cant go a week without calling Sakura or anyone else a name" Kiba grinned like an idiot. Why was Sai friends with this idiot again?

"And why would I want to bet on something so stupid?" Sai asked.

"Wow Sai, I knew you would fail miserably, but I thought you would at least have the guts to try--"

"FINE."

"Okay guys I'm back!" Sakura walked up to the two boys. "Sai stop pouting, you look like a two year old." She laughed as Sai's face showed clear signs that he would like nothing better than to insult her. "What your not going to call me Ugly?" Sakura said in astonishment. Sai narrowed his eyes at her and Kiba looked like he was about to explode from not laughing. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friends.

Kiba took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay I think we're going to be late lets go.". And then they began walking down the hall once again until they got inside the class room. History wasn't so bad with Sai and Kiba there. The only thing interesting that may have happened was that when Sakura was walking back to her seat from turning a paper in, some kid she walked by tripped her, thus making her fall, and tried to look up her skirt as she did. Clearly he didn't know who her new declared 'brothers' were. Once Kiba and Sai got up to beat the crap out of him he was gone, out the door. Sakura could have sworn when he ran by her he had said something under his breath that's sounded like 'I didn't know she was friends with them!' which made her curious as to why it really mattered.

After history Sakura walked off to her next period which was chemistry with Orochimaru. Sai and Kiba had told her how to get to the rest of her classes and she surprisingly hadn't forgotten. When she reached the chemistry lab she looked for a table to sit at. Most the tables were almost or already full. She was just knew a situation like this would happen. _I better sit somewhere before something like in homeroom happen--_

"Hey Pinky you can sit over here!!!"

"Hey pretty lady there's a spot here!!!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?!"

Sakura's eye twitched slightly at the last remark.

Then a girls voice rang out, slightly more quite than all the boys'. "Hey you can sit over here if you want." Sakura looked at the table to her left, where the voice had came from. She quickly walked over and sat down before she drew anymore attention to herself.

"Thank you!" She sighed.

"No prob!" Sakura looked up to see who the voice belonged to. Sitting diagonal across the table from her was a brunette with buns on each side of her head. "I'm Tenten and this," She nodded to another girl with silver eyes and long, sleek blue hair that was sitting beside Sakura. "is Hinata." Sakura hadn't even noticed Hinata until Tenten had pointed her out. Sakura looked down to her lap at she felt a tad of guilt. Then she looked back up.

"Nice to meet you both! I'm Sakura." Tenten opened her mouth to say something but Sakura cut her off. " And yeah my hair is naturally pink." Sakura smiled at Tenten.

"Sorry I just had to ask--you know I asked Hina over there the same question in the 5th grade when we first met." All the girls giggled t themselves causing people from other tables to look over at the three girls.

"What are you looking at!?" Sakura snapped. All the people who had turned to watched slowly turned back around.

"Go mind your own damn business!" Tenten snapped after Sakura, making anyone who hadn't turned away do so. Hinata felt like she wanted to just crawl under the table. But she didn't of course because she was used to her best friend Tenten acting this way…_Looks like Tenten and I are about to make a new best friend._ Hinata was thinking quietly to herself.

All three of the girls talked straight through Orochimaru's assignment ( even Hinata had spoke quite a lot; Sakura was just a really easy person to warm up to) and even got it done in class. Immediately it obvious they would all be close friends after today. Sakura told them all about her first day so far.

"You knew Naruto before you came here? How about that..." Tenten rambled. " What surprises me is that you actually got along with Sai and Kiba, but its _astounding _you hit it off well with Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji too! I mean Shikamaru and Naruto are pretty good people persons but wow…cool! You know what that means Hinata!?" Tenten asked sounding excited.

"It means that Sakura wont have to worry about our whole group hating her like they do normally to people." Hinata replied quietly. Even though you could barely tell, Sakura could comprehend this must be a big deal.

"What? Is your 'group' like exclusive or something?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah sorta. " Tenten answered slowly. " You see Hina and I have no problems with new people…for the most part…"

"Not true Tenten." Hinata started. " You know very well even you have trouble…accepting people."

Tenten sighed. " I guess your right…really I'm no better than them…but Sakura is a different story! She's awesome! And whats amazing is she hasn't made _one _enemy this whole time! That just takes takes the cake!" Hinata nodded in agreement.

Sakura was confused. "But I got along just fine with all the boys and everything, and even you! Does that make me different or something? What do you want me in your little 'exclusive' group or something?"

"Well duh! And its obvious that the guys do too, from what you tell me." Tenten said like it was the most obvious thing in the world..

"I see." Sakura nodded in understanding, cracking a small smile.

"But listen Sakura, there _are_ some groups out there that you really want to avoid." Tenten warned. " Listen carefully ok? Just stay away from Karin and her group." Sakura blinked. Tenten looked pretty serious. "You see that blond over there?" Tenten pointed to a pretty blond girl who was quietly doing her assignment. "That's Ino. She's Karin's 'right-hand-man' so to speak. Avoid her, Karin, Kiari, and Kin at all cost."

"She doesn't looks so bad Tenten…" Sakura said softly.

"Looks can be deceiving Sakura-chan." Hinata piped up.

Tenten nodded once again. " And there one more group you want to steer clear of. It's a group called Akatsuki. Got it?"

"Yup!" Sakura said confidently. "No problems Tenten, Hina!" They sat there smiling at each other in understanding for a moment.

"Class please look up here for a moment." Orochimaru spoke out. "I hope you haven't forgotten that I said I would be assigning partners for the big science project due next week." The whole class groaned, including Sakura._ Homework already? _she complained in her head. "I'll be passing out the cards with your partners name now. Half the class will receive a card, the other half's names are on the card. When a person gets a card with your name on it, that is who your partner will be." And with that he walked over to Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata's side of the room and began to hand out cards to every other person. He handed one to Tenten who, glared at her card and moaned. Apparently she had gotten someone she didn't want to be with. Sakura could have sworn she had muttered the name "Lee". Orochimaru skipped over Hinata, meaning someone would be getting a card with her name on it, and handed Sakura a small card. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Who'd you get Sakura?" Tenten looked at Sakura with worry for her new friend.

"Yeah who did you get Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked quietly.

"…Ino."

Both girls gasped. Tenten snapped out it first. "Sakura you--!"

"Alright class get with your partners! Arrange when you will work together." Sakura gulped. She got up slowly at first until she realized Tenten wanted to say something, probably just something about how horrible Ino was. Sakura walked quickly away toward the blond, who was patiently waiting for her partner to find her, before Tenten could start to speak. Ino spotted her walking over, and Sakura waited for her to scrunch up her nose in disgust, or look smugly, superiorly , at her and turn away. Ino did no such thing.

"Hey, you must be new right?" Ino grinned at Sakura. It wasn't an I'm-better-than-you smirk…just a normal grin.

"Yeah…" Sakura said slowly. "I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Ino." Sakura cautiously sat down next to Ino. "So how has your first day been? It's a pretty big school huh?" Ino chuckled. Sakura blinked. Immediately conversation was going and the girls were going on as if they had known each other for years or something. When there was only a couple minutes of class left they were still chatting away, and boy did they have a lot in common!

"Its your favorite store too!?" Ino squealed. "No way! That's where I got my shoes and necklace from!"

A LOT in common.

"Your kidding I've been going there for _years_ buying all my--" Sakura was cut off by the bell. Both girls sighed. "Maybe I'll have another class with you Ino!" Sakura said sounding hopeful.

"Maybe! Well I gotta go! See ya!" Ino called back at Sakura, and then walked out of the room. Sakura gathered up her bag and also started walking.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked back at Tenten and Hinata who caught up with her and they began to walk together.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, extra happily.

"So how was it…?" Tenten asked darkly.

"I cant even imagine what you must be going through Sakura-chan…" Hinata shuddered.

"Well…it certainly wasn't what I had expected…I have to go this way. See you later!" Sakura said cheerfully, walking down another hall than Hinata and Tenten. What the heck was their problem with Ino anyway? She seemed really nice...Next Sakura had math with Kurenai-sensei and then 5th period was lunch break. Sakura suddenly stopped walking and looked at a door to her left.

"This must be it!" She walked into the class room, and luck must be on her side now, because the room was practically empty. Well then again she _did_ have advanced calculus so that could be it. Sakura wasn't a nerd, but math was just always one of the things that came natural to her. She looked around for a place to sit down. As she began to make her way to the desk closest to her, a voice called out.

"Yo! Hey come sit up here." Sakura looked up. At the top row of seats in the corner closest to the door was a group of three girls. **(A/N: it's the kind of room that rises up from the front of the room to the back, and the desks are on the steps. That's how Sakura's english and math classes are.) **The one that had called out to her was a blond girl with four spiky ponytails on the back of her head that sat in the very corner. Sitting on the right hand side of her was a girl with brown eyes and red hair. In front of the blond there was one more girl who had short blue hair, a light lilac colored flower clip on the side of her head with a small bun in the back of her head, and dark blue eyes that were looking straight at Sakura.

"Thanks!" Sakura said gratefully, as she walked up the steps and sat in the seat next to the blue haired girl.

"Its no problem. I'm Temari." She reached her hand out to Sakura, who noticed there was a stick of gum in it. "Gum?" Temari asked.

"Yeah thanks!" Sakura smiled and took the stick of gum. "I'm Sakura."

"Well you seem pretty cool so I don't think I have a reason to beat the crap out of you." The red head smirked, making Sakura gulp. "I'm Tayuya."

"Don't mind her Sakura. She goes around actually _looking_ for people to start a fight with." The blue haired girl spoke up. " The names Konan." Tayuya rolled her eyes.

Sakura smirked. "Well thank you for _not_ starting a fight with me on my first day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I bet you are." Tayuya retorted. Sakura narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey you want me to kick _your _ass?" Sakura said in a mock-serious tone.

"Haha I think I like you already." Tayuya smirked.

Konan blinked in what appeared to be surprise. "Tayuya…don't tell me you just admitted that you don't _dislike_ someone." Temari rolled her eyes.

"So Sakura how do you like your new school?" Temari asked.

"Hmm well it…sure has a lot of interesting people."

"You think so?" Temari put her index finger on her chin, appearing to be thinking. " I've never really thought about it…"

"Since when do you _think_?" Tayuya snorted with laughter.

"Shut your face Tayuya, before I rearrange it!" Temari shouted back. Sakura sweat dropped at her newfound friends.

"Are they always like this?" Sakura asked Konan, raising an eyebrow. Temari was now standing up, not looking very happy and Tayuya was shouting some very colorful swear words at the blond.

"Ah, you get used to it after so long." Konan grinned. Sakura giggled.

Trying to stop her smirking Sakura looked up to take in the rest of the class. Their small group wasn't alone in the classroom anymore; there was now a few more people (but not that many) scattered throughout the room, and every now and again a person would walk in and take a seat, as the bell hadn't even rang yet. Why did it seem like people were avoiding walking near, and even_ looking_ at Sakura and the other females she sat by…? Just as Sakura was torn from her thoughts and was about to break up the fight between the two girls she was sitting by, two familiar people walking into the room, chatting to each other casually. Sakura remembered right off the bat what their names were. Neji and Shikamaru.

Suddenly Neji looked up and noticed Sakura…and then noticed who she was sitting next to.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(A/N):** Haha I'm so evil. Would this count as a cliffy? Yosh! It finally starts to pick up a little bit! Ok sorry if your mad at the 'groups' right now. And by the way, in this story Tayuya and Temari are in the Akatsuki. I don't know why but I could just see Konan and them hitting it off for some reason.. xD Oh and Ino…yes Ino is in Karin's little group. But you'll just have to find out who's_really_ evil later, wont cha?

And here's a special thanks to the people who reviewed the lost chapter!

Thank you to:

_Rayvnofsorrows, Sevvy101, seguha, Naruto-Chan2o!_

You can thank my friend Jamie and Threea for cutting the chapter in the middle of the school day. I wasn't going to, I was actually going to keep writing…but they said to put it in the next chapter for 'Dramatic effect'.

What the heck does that got to do with cutting a chapter short you may ask. Well…I have no clue.

**Please Review! Your reviews are my fuel to write!**


	5. Rumors and Misconceptions

Shikamaru sighed, realizing his companion wasn't even listening to what he was saying anymore. He looked over to say something to Neji about how you should pay attention when someone is trying to talk to you, and then noticed something obviously more important had grabbed his friend's attention. Just then a female voice rang out.

"Neji, Shikamaru! Hey over here!" Oh boy. Shikamaru looked up and saw that Sakura was now running down the steps to himself and Neji. Right behind the pink haired girl there were three older females who looked like they had just stopped whatever they had been doing before Neji and Shikamaru walked in, just to glare daggers at them. Wait…had Sakura just been up there with them? Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Hey guys! I'm so happy we have another class together!" Sakura said, now standing in front of the two boys.

Neji blinked for a second. "Were you…just up there?"

"Hmm? Well yes I was. What's wrong?" Sakura raised her eyebrows. What was with these guys?

Shikamaru exchanged an urgent look with Neji. "Listen Sakura-"

BRING!

"Alright class please take a seat now. We have a lot to do today." Sakura looked over to the center of the room and saw a woman that she hadn't noticed before. " You must be the new student I was told about. I'm going to be your calculus teacher, Kurenai."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, my name is Haruno Sakura."

Kurenai smiled kindly at her and looked back at the rest of the small class, half of which were out of their seat conversing with classmates. "Alright everyone sit. Now. Sakura you can take a seat where ever you feel most comfortable."

Neji gently grabbed Sakura's wrist. "You can sit-"

"Nara, Hyuuga! I said TAKE A SEAT!" Sakura cringed, and not wanting to get into trouble on her first day, quickly turned back around to the direction she had came, not realizing she had abruptly tore her wrist out of Neji's hand. She ran back up the stairs and quickly took her seat in the back of the room beside Konan and in front of Tayuya. Kurenai started on the day's lesson and Sakura soon realized that she had learned everything they went over at her old school. But This math class was only about a couple lesson's behind her old class, but that still gave her _plenty _of time to daydream and not pay attention.

"Ok know that I've explained the day's lesson you can get to your homework which is page 278 numbers 1 through 40. Its due at the end of class." And with that Kurenai walked over to her desk and consumed herself in papers.

Konan looked over to where Neji and Shikamaru sat on the other side of the room. She had noticed a while ago that every so often they would steal glances over in the direction where herself, Sakura, Temari, and Tayuya sat. Konan wasn't as slow as Tayuya and Temari were, not that they weren't quick on the uptake, but she had always took pride on the fact she could always put two and two together faster than most . This was no exception. Her dark blue eyes looked then at Sakura, who was pulling out her math book.

"Yo Sakura." Konan said quietly.

Sakura looked up from her homework over to blue haired girl. "Hmm…?"

"Temari, Tayuya, and I," Said girls looked up to see why their names had been spoken, " Well we were wondering if after math, seeing as how next period is lunch and all, you would like to…oh say…eat with us and the gang? "

"Yeah Sakura!" Temari grinned down at the pink haired girl. "I betcha everyone will love you!"

"You think?" Sakura felt a smile forming on her face.

"Pft!" Tayuya rolled her eyes. " Well if you were really acting like yourself a bit ago then duh. Its not that hard to make friends if you just be yourself ya know."

Sakura blinked. "Well I don't see why I would want to act like anyone other than myself."

The 3 girls around Sakura burst into laughter, causing Sakura to do the same. Kurenai looked up from her desk and watched the girls laugh for a moment before sighing. '_Girls will be girls.'_

After about twenty minutes the lunch bell rang and everyone put their papers on the teacher's desk and left for lunch. Sakura was walking with Tayuya and the girls to go to lunch.

"Uh guys-I need a potty break. Can you tell me where the nearest restroom is please?"

Temari looked over. " Hmm…the closest is down the hall to your left…We're gonna go 'reserve' some spots in the lunch line though so when your done just keep heading straight down this hall and up the stairs when you get to the dead end. Do you-"

"-Yeah I'll catch up in a minute, kay?"

"Yeah that's fine! See you there." And with that Sakura headed down the hall as directed to the bathroom. She really should have went when Sai and Kiba where waiting for her…then she wouldn't have to walk all alone._ 'Then again some alone time doesn't sound too bad.'_

After she was done she walked back out and down the hall once again. "Damn you Scope! I'm starving now! Stupid cookie stealing demon…that was the biggest cookie in the jar too… leaves me with the tiny little puny cookie.." She sighed and continued to make her way down the long hallway when suddenly she heard footsteps making their way up to her side.

"Can I help-Oh hey Sasuke what's up?" She smiled at him.

"Nothing I suppose. Naru-tard made me come and ask you if you wanted to sit with us at lunch today." He said looking straight ahead in a rather bored matter.

"Oh! Well that would be cool…but can I sit with you tomorrow maybe? You see I already promised Konan I would sit with her, Temari, and Tayuya today.." '_Why does this always happen to me! Of coarse one of the totally hottest males in the whole friggin school (by what she had seen) would ask me to sit with him and is equally hot friends when I promised I would be somewhere else!'_

…

'_Ok. Its never happened to me. But I'm getting a pretty good idea of how it feels!'_

"Your sitting with…your kidding right?" Sasuke looked down at her, obviously confused.

"Yeah…I sort of promised." Sakura looked away from him, now feeling a tinge of guilt for having to decline her new friends' request. "But I promise to make myself available to eat with you guys tomorrow ok?" She said putting on a big smile.

Sasuke looked ahead at the cafeteria entrance way. "Hn."

"That's not even a real answer!"

"Hn." He smirked seeing her getting frustrated. "Well see you later Sakura, I've got to get over to our lunch table before that dobe eats my lunch."

"Ok see ya!" Sakura grinned as she looked for any sign of Temari and the gang. It didn't take long for her to spot the redhead and the blond going at it again rather loudly. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the table they were sitting at.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Temari called out, just noticing the pinkette's presence behind her. "Here, you took so damn long we already went through the line and decide to just get your lunch too." She pushed the lunch tray over in front of Sakura.

"Oh thanks a bunch! I really appreciate it!"

Temari rolled her eyes at Sakura's cheerfulness.

"So where do I sit?" Sakura asked, just noticing that there were other people at the table.

"You can sit in front of me." Tayuya said referring to an open seat across from herself.

"Okay." Sakura grabbed her lunch and walked around to the other side of the table in front of Tayuya. As soon as she sat down she was tackled into a bone-crushing hug.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I didn't think I would get to see you again so soon, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed happily.

"D-Deidara! I cant breath!" Deidara blinked and released Sakura with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I guess I got a little carried away" He said, sheepishly scratched the bad of his head.

"Awe look at the schools newest couple!" Tayuya squealed sarcastically. Rather loudly at that.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A girl with short black hair that was sitting in the table behind the Akatsuki's table gasped at what she had just heard. " Oh my gawd! Did you hear that that new girl with pink hair is going out with DEIDARA!" She cried to the rest of her friends at the table.

"No way! When did that happen!" A random 11th grade boy that was walking by asked.

"Who knows! I bet they were secretly dating before she even came here!"

An orange haired girl who was walking by with a large group of girls suddenly snapped her attention to the black haired girl.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! **THE** DEIDARA IS DATING THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH!" All the girls following her gasped and began to whisper angrily amongst themselves.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Tenten you know you have to get your history homework done by tomorrow, otherwise Asuma-sensei will give you a detention." Hinata said quietly to her friend.

Tenten sighed. " Yeah I know but I just keep forgetting an-NARUTO! YOU SPLASHED BROTH FROM YOUR RAMEN ON MY SHIRT!" Before poor Naruto could even turn and look at her, Tenten punched him so hard the noodles in his mouth flew out and landed all over Gaara's lunch.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Your lucky I was done with that."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TENTEN!" Naruto yelled.

"You eat so messy you got ramen broth on my shirt!" Tenten yelled back. Sasuke, who was sitting across from Tenten sighed. Why was it so easy for Naruto to get on peoples nerves? One of life's mysteries nobody will ever know.

Tenten huffed. "Ugh whatever Naruto-baka. I'm going to go to the restroom now. See you guys later."

"Wait Tenten, I'll go with you." Hinata got up as well. And with that the two left the lunchroom walking side by side.

"Hey…Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto said slowly, as if just realizing she wasn't there.

"She's eating lunch with…someone else today." Sasuke said. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell them all who she was sitting with otherwise…well it wouldn't be very pretty. Hey at least HE was pretty calm when Sakura told him who she was sitting with…she must not know who they are yet, that's all. He'd be sure to tell her later.

"KAWAII!" Tenten squealed when Hinata showed her a new keychain for her purse. It was a little bunny. A CUTE little bunny.

"Hehe thanks Tenten. I got it yesterday at a small shop near the mall. I got you one too!" Hinata pulled out a keychain of a kunai and handed it over to the ecstatic brunette.

"Thank you! I love it! You know me well Hina. And wow its so shiny and-"

"Did you hear that the new pink haired girl **slept** with Deidara!" A girl who was walking by asked her friend.

"What! Damn her! Are you sure!" The other girl asked.

"That's what Amy told me! And did you hear that Misa asked-" The two girls turned the corner.

Hinata looked anxiously at Tenten.

…

"**WHAT!"**

Neji looked up. " Did you guys hear something?"

Sasuke looked at him "Your hearing things Hyuuga."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Couple? Chea like I'd ever wanna date Deidara." Sakura rolled her eyes, playing around. "I mean look at him!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Deidara huffed.

"It means you look like a girl." Temari snorted. "Isn't it obvious that's what she's trying to tell you?"

"He looks more like a girl than you do Temari!" Tayuya retorted. Sakura snorted. How is it possible for two people to fight so much?

Sakura watched the two fight. What goes better with food than entertainment? The person sitting on the other side of her than Deidara tapped her shoulder. "Why, who is this sitting at our table?" She looked up at the person who had tapped her. It was an older boy with short red hair and matching red eyes.

Deidara looked over. "Oh! Sasori this is Sakura. She's new here. Sakura this is Sasori."

"Sakura, eh? I'm surprised you had the guts to just come over here and sit with us of all people." Sasori said, smirking.

"Huh? What do you mean? I was invited here." Sakura replied.

"Sakura is ok Sasori." Konan replied out of nowhere.

"HA! Even Konan agrees Donna! Now you have to love Saku-chan, yeah!" And with that Deidara pushed Sakura into Sasori while hugging her other side. "Come on Donna you know you want to hug Saku-chan! She's so Kawaii yeah!" Deidara snickered.

"DEIDARA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura and Sasori's angry voices yelled at once.

**BRING!**

"Kya! Get away from me you crazy fiends!" Deidara yelled and ran out of the lunchroom.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!" Sakura called after him. "Well see you guys later I had better get to my 6th period now."

"See you around Sakura." Temari and Tayuya called out.

"Bye" Konan replied.

Sakura walked out of the lunchroom with the rest of the crowd who's lunch period now ended. She had her schedule memorized at this point and she needed to find the gym. Sakura liked gym because she likes to be active. She especially loved softball. She'd played since she was young, her mother had signed her up when she was 7 in a youth league and Sakura fell in love with it. _'I cant wait for softball season! I wonder how good the team here is…oh boy…what if I'm not good enough and I don't make the team! Oh my God! I HAVE to be on the team!' _Sakura moaned. _'I just depressed myself.'_ Suddenly she felt someone's arm grab her around the shoulders.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up to see her new hyper blond haired friend smirking down at her. "Naruto! You scared me!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined once he seen the murderous look on Sakura's face. "Why didn't you sit with me and everyone at lunch?"

"Oh I thought Sasuke told you. I sat with some other new friends I made today!" She replied, still happy anyone had even wanted to sit with her at all.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "Who's that?"

"What? Who I sat by? I sat with Konan, Temari Deidara and all of them." She replied. Suddenly Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, wide eyed. Then suddenly after what looked like he was he was deeply pondering something, his face looked relieved and he then chuckled.

"Nice one Sakura." He joked.

Sakura chuckled and blinked confusedly. "Heh, I didn't think it was all that funny…but whatever." She smiled and went to keep walking when suddenly she felt Naruto grab onto her arm. The pink haired girl gasped and turned around to face him.

"Please tell me you were joking Sakura-chan." She had never seen Naruto look so serious.

"N-no…I ate really ate lunch with Deidara and Konan and a couple new friends I made. Why are you acting like it's such a bad thing?"

Naruto's eyes softened and he sighed. "It's not a bad thing to make new friends Sakura, but those guys are _not _your friends. They're all horrible people and you shouldn't be around them."

Sakura's eye's widened and her mouth dropped slightly. " How can you say such things Naruto?"

DINNNNNG DONGGG

Sakura shook her head. "That was the second bell! Now we're late! I have to go to my next class, we….we'll talk later Naruto." and with that, she pulled her arm out of his grasp and ran in the opposite direction down the corridor.

Naruto watched her run. "Sakura please be careful…"

PLEASE READ!

(Author's Note) Ok I know it's been forever, dude. I guess I just kind of fell out of writing for a long time. I'm really sorry and I hope everyone who was waiting for an update can forgive me. =(

Life really just takes away from being able to write lol. I started this story in the 10th grade. And now I'm 19 and joining the air force. LOL WTF IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I'm going to do my best to continue this story, except I promise it will be much better written. I cringed so much looking back and reading all the other chapters…it's just horrible. OTL

I cant believe my writing was so atrocious back then…well anyways thanks for all your reviews really encouraged me to keep writing. Next chapter will hopefully be out ASAP!

Please Review! It's my only fuel to continue writing! D=


End file.
